CUT!
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: "CUT! CUT! CUT!" "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Again! What the hell did I mess up on now!" Masashi Kishimoto ran his hand through his face with frustration. "Hidan…1,2,3"
1. CUT!

Hi everyone, the story I was writing (CUT!) got deleted somehow and I didn't have the first chapter, so I'm rewriting it, so if its different I'm sorry. Also all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. Take care. XHidanXInoX, review if you'd like!

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Again?! What the hell did I mess up on now?!"

Masashi Kishimoto ran his hand through his face with frustration. "Hidan…1,2,3" he counted in whisper to himself before continuing. "You're getting distracted again!" Masashi turned to look at Kakuzu. "Why don't you stay in character like Kakuzu?"

Hidan turned to Kakuzu, then back at Masashi. "Shit you still ask why?" Hidan walked next to Kakuzu and stood there not moving at all. "This is all he's fuckin doing. If that's how you want for me to act? Shit. then fine! I'll get paid anyways!"

Masashi lowered his head and shook it. "Look Hidan, all I want for you do, is say your lines correctly. Yeah?" Masashi forced a fake smile on himself. "If you can't do that then I'll be happy to find another actor."

Hidan glanced towards, a distracted Blonde chick, and began walking to Masashi Kishimoto. "How the, FUCK, do you want me not to be distracted?"

He reached Masashi, and wrapped his, left arm, around his shoulders and smiled. "Do you see that blonde over there?" He said pointing at Ino, Masashi nodded "She's Fucking HOT as hell, right?" Masashi nodded again. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO BE DISTRACTED?! Mmm?! Just by looking at her, I get a FUCKIN boner!"

"Well," Masashi removed Hidans arm from his shoulders. "Either say your lines correctly of you're fired, ok?" Masashi walked towards his chair, and looked back to Hidan. " Try to look at Choji over there. Or look at Kakashi. Cause one more take, and you're out, got it?" He took a hold of the script, and sat at his directors chair.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You said that last time."

Masashi lifted a brow and stared at him.

"Fine, Shit!" Hidan yelled out walking back to his position.

"Alright everyone, from the start, Take number 53" Masashi yelled from his chair. "Action!"

Hidan jumped out from a puff of smoke. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. do you leaf ninja berry your dead? Cause it'll be a real Hassel, knowing Kakuzu here, he's gonna wanna go and dig out his precious cash cow…

You guys are a bunch of Pups…

You must've been his students…

Masashi now put on a real smile. "ok everyone, great job! that's a wrap. See you all tomorrow morning!"

Masashi wore a wide grin. The episode was a success!

Everyone began to talk and pack up to go home.

"Hey, Kishi!"

Hidan walked to the busy man collecting his things to go home as well.

"Yes, Hidan?!" Masashi lifted his eyes from his things, to Hidan.

"I get to bang the blonde chick tomorrow, right? For the episode, for some sort of, religious reason, you know to leave a descendant?" Hidan asked walking towards him.

Masashi had, had enough Hidan for one day, and now had bags under his eyes, resembling those of Itachi Uchihas' makeup.

Masashi talked in a sarcastic tone "Yes Hidan, you get to bang her real hard tomorrow, yes really hard… and of coarse you leave a descendant, and later you come back and sweep her off her feet, and take her to your enchanted castle and live happily ever after."

Hidan stared at him in annoyance.

"Have you even read your script? Have you even practiced?" Masashi's voice sounded a little annoyed. "Cause it sure would explain a lot."

"I have, but shit! I'm just gonna explode and rot in that hell hole!? Am I even going to appear throughout the series anymore!?"

Masashi looked at Hidan with a tired expression, "Hidan… go home," Masashi patted Hidan on his arm and walked away.

"Fine leave me here, asshole, talking to myself."

After standing there and feeling like an idiot, Hidan looked around and noticed the blonde chick, I'm a' go talk to her, wait what's her name again, Fuck. Hidan put his hand to his chin, and made his lips in to an O shape.

"Hi there, Mr.…" A feminine voice called out to him. Hidan looked up, and smiled.

"You did great today! Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka. You're Hidan Saotome, right?" She held a cup of water towards him.

Hidan gave her a grin, "yeah… So Ino Babe. You gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

Ino raised a brow, "Cocky aren't we?" she winked at him "Nope, I'm not gonna miss you. Not one bit." She let out a smile.

Hidan put on a sad face. "I'll let you know right now babe, I am going to miss you." he looked back at her and gave her his signature smile.

Ino's heart started to thump fast, Man he's such a sweet talker, and he's cute too!

"Hmmm… you're quite the…" Ino was interrupted by a familiar feminine voice.

"Miss Yamanaka you're ride is here."

Ino made a frown, and looked at her manager, then back to Hidan.  
"Well, Hidan, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, ok?

Hidan chuckled, "Well babe, it doesn't have to just be tomorrow," he leaned close to her. "It could be every morning, if you'd wanted to be."

Ino blushed, and giggled. "Very cute," She flipped her hair, with her hand. "But hate to break it to you… I'm already taken." She smiled cockily.

"Oh, is that so? Who's the Fucker?" Hidans brows furrowed.

"His name is, Kisame Hoshigaki." she passed by him and giggled, leaving the cup she was holding for him in his hands.

Hidan smiled and drank out of the cup. "I'm not afraid of that Fucker."  
Hidan took another drink and walked towards the exit. "Even if he is a fuckin Pillar."

Well there's that. I changed a few thing, I think. But I hope you guys like it! Last time I had more errors, and my sentences were a little bit worse than these, but please have mercy I'm an amateur. Anywho Thank You For reading, and take Care! Review if you'd like. And once again Thank You Txt Talker, And Goddess Of Perfection! I reposted for you guys! Again take care… XHidanXInoX.


	2. Im Not A Mr Yet

**_Authors note: Hi sorry I didn't update sooner it's just that, my mom passed away… and I hadn't been in the mood to update… it hurts so bad! That is the true meaning to pain, unfortunately I was one to figure this out. How I wish it wasn't true, well either way I am going to keep posting, it distracts me, so please enjoy. Also All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto…_**

"You little tart."

Kakuzu stared at Ino with intense eyes.

Hidan Jumped in front of the camera, covering up everything that was to be seen.

Masashi Kishimoto ran his hand through his face. "Cut! Cut! Cut!"

"Fuck, what now!?" Hidan turned to Masashi with an irritated look on his face.

Masashi Kishimoto stared at Hidan, "Come here." calling him over with his index finger.

Hidan stared. "What!?"

"Come here." he said again, looking down, holding his forehead.

Hidan rolled his eyes, and lazily walked towards him. "What?"

"Look at this…" Hidan stared at the small screen doing a replay. "What can you see right after… Kakuzu calls Ino a tart?"

Hidan stared at the small screen, "It goes black…" He stayed thinking for a little, "What is a commercial gonna go there?" Hidan asked with a bored expression. "I Fuckin HATE commercials!"

Masashi clenched his fists. "No Hidan!…" Masashi calmed down. "You jumped in front of the camera… do you see?"

Hidan laughed a little, and grabbed the back of his head.

"Hmm… yeah. Can we continue now?"

Masashi Kishimoto nodded angrily. "Fine Hidan."

Masashi waved his hand at a worker.

"Alright everyone, positions! Ready? Action!"

…...

"Okay everyone, take 20." Masashi yelled out.

"Ugh, finally!" Ino walked towards the coffee table, and reached out for a water bottle.

"Hey there beautiful?"

Ino smiled, and turned to face Hidan. "Hello, Mr. Saotome"

Hidan let out a wide grin, " I'm not a Mr. yet, not until you say yes."

Ino giggled and shook her head. "How are you today?"

Hidan smiled, and snatched the water bottle away from her.

"I'm fine," He leaned in close to her. "Can I ask you something?"

Ino raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure."

He smiled and put her bottle back on the table, "I heard there was gonna be a circus in town,"

Hidan got close to Ino and caressed her face.

"And was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Ino stared, and giggled nervously. She grabbed his hand and held it, "I'm taken you know that…"

Hidan slithered his hand around her waist, and grinned, "As a friend, Maybe?"

She bit down on her lip, and shook her head. Hidan inched closer to her face, to where she could feel his breath on her lips.

He licked his lips "after that," Hidan whispered . "You could come over, and you and I could…" He licked his lips again.

"AHEM…" Ino's manager spoke up.

Hidan threw his head back, and let Ino go, FUCK!

He turned away, facing opposite from the manager, and Ino, and put a hand on his hip, then the other on the back of his head.

"Am I interfering?" the red headed woman spoke in an annoyed tone.

"No… of course not." Ino eyed Hidan anxiously.

The manager rolled her eyes, and grunted. "Good. Let's go Ino. You have an interview waiting."

Ino stared at her manager, and then turned back to Hidan. "I gotta go." She nibbled on her lower lip and sighed.

Hidan turned back to face Ino, and smiled, "Yeah you go ahead." Hidan gave his autograph smile again, and looked down.

Ino picked up the water bottle, and timidly walked past Hidan. Her manager tailed behind her.

Hidan stared at the blonde haired woman walking nervously toward her dressing room. And as soon as Ino was out of sight Hidan burst out, face red with frustration.

"I WAS THIS FUCKIN CLOSE!" Pressing his thumb and index fingers together.

"THIS," he pinched his fingers together tighter. "FUCKIN CLOSE!"

**_Okay… I know that it's really short, I'm sorry, but that's all my head could come up with, so I hope you all like it! review if you'd like. Take care, XHidanXInoX_**


	3. No More KisaIno?

_**Hi everyone, XHidanXInoX here, Here's the next chapter, This one will have some drama… Hope you all like it! **_

Kisame walked around the busy Tokyo streets. He was running from a bunch fan girls, that after about an hour let him go

Kisame began to walk away feeling a slight disturbance, he shook his head and about fifteen minutes of walking he turned to the main street. He began to wonder what it would be like to be normal for once, He stopped at newsstand to stare; he noticed there were no magazines with his face on the front and frowned. Kisame kept scanning the stand and looked around, his eyes stopped when he saw this, pink, girly looking magazine.

"It's been a while since I've bought anything for Ino, and she likes to read, hmm… I guess I should buy her," He picked up the pink Magazine, reading, 'The Scoop' "This one…"

"Excuse me sir?" The man at the newsstand walked towards Kisame

"How much for this one?" Kisame stood from his crouching position and showed the magazine to the man.

The salesman's eyes widened. "Aren't you Kisame? Kisame Hoshigaki!?"

Kisame chuckled, and closed his eyes a bit. "Yes it's me…" He opened his demonic blue eyes and pointed at the, pink, weekly publication "how much for this magazine?"

The man from the stand rapidly walked out towards him and pulled out a camera.

(OUTTA NOWHERE)

"Mr. Hoshigaki please let me take a picture with you! I have to!"

Kisame smiled and nodded. "If you, please, tell me the price on this."

The man began to smile and take pictures. Kisame knew how many fans he had, and actually enjoyed the popularity, he wasn't like most stars who got annoyed by their fans. The man took about 30 pictures and told him he could take it for free.

Kisame began to walk, thinking of his, much younger, girlfriend. hmm I've never really read a magazine, I've always thought they were for girls.

Kisame chuckled at the smiley Ino in his head. She's too cute.

He turned and stared at a park, It's also been long since I've had a stroll…

Kisame strolled down the busy Tokyo streets, and sat at a bench.

He glanced at the girly pink magazine in his hand, 'The Scoop'.

Kisame looked at the magazine again and sat it next to him, stupid girly magazines… he looked at his shoes, and cleaned off some dirt he had picked up from the walk.

Kisame once again scanned the pink magazine slowly, Ugh… fine.

He picked it up and began to look through the pages, Bleach… Hitsugaya, why do girls like these things? Seriously. Gurren Lagan… Kamina?

He kept going through the pages. With a bored expression. Kisame squeakened his voice, "EEEK! A BOY! EEEEE!" a woman passing by with a baby stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ahem…" he said embarrassed, holding the back of his neck. "I'm mocking my girlfriend… Heh, heh…" the woman turned away from him and began to walk quickly, turning her head back every now and then.

Embarrassed he stood, and began to walk towards his car. Kisame shook his head. "I will never let this happen again." he said while unlocking his car.

He started his car and glanced again at the magazine to an open page.

He squinted at the magazine. 'No More KisaIno!?' he shook his head then turned at the stop sign ahead, then back to the open page re-reading the title, 'No More KisaIno!?' he looked at the picture, a silver headed man had his arm wrapped around, a blonde, girls waist.

Kisame gritted his teeth and stepped on the car pedal, making his motor, and wheels cry loudly.

Ino stood holding her arm up against her chest. "I'll take him ou…"

Hidan jumped up in front of Ino. "You can take me out wherever you want baby doll…" He slithered his hand to her waist again, and pulled her in close to him.

Ino started giggling.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Women!"

Masashi stood from his director chair. "CUT!"

Masashi Kishimoto walked towards Hidan.

"Hidan first of all, let her go, and second will there ever be a day when I don't have to scream out, "CUT! HIDAN!"

Hidan let Ino go "Hold on a sec." He said to Ino, lifting his index finger.

"Listen Kishi," Hidan wrapped his arm around Masashi's shoulder's.

"Kishi," Hidan began to walk towards Masashi's chair. "I've tolden you," he turned to look at Ino. "I have a little tickle crush on Blondie over there."

Masashi closed his eyes in frustration. "You're a horny, you know that?"

"you see Kishi, that's why I like you! You understand me!"

Masashi Kishimoto removed Hidan's arm from his shoulders, and pointed his finger at Hidan, signalizing him to get back in position.

Hidan waved his hand at him. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, and Hidan Please don't make me stop filming again, please!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Hidan began to walk, and stumbled on some thick camera cables.

"Fuckin cables!" his foot got caught on some of them. Not letting him walk.

Ino stared at him and bit her lower lip.

Masashi sat back down and turned to Ino, "miss Yamanaka!"

She quickly recovered from her flirty state, and turned to him. "Yes Mr. Kishimoto?"

"Instead of just saying you'll take him out, say you'll take him out with the 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' okay?"

Ino nodded.

"Okay. Positions, Action."

Hidan made a face "I liked her other line better…"

Ino turned to Hidan, then back to Shikamaru. "I'll take him out…"

Kisame rushed into the scene walking straight towards Ino. Rushing and shoving some cast out of his way.

Ino lifted a perfectly shaped brow.

"Kisame?"

"CUT!" Masashi screamed.

Hidan let out a laugh and stared at Masashi, "This time it wasn't me!"

By the look on his face Ino could tell Kisame wasn't there to be lovey dovey.

Kisame stopped half ways and turned to Hidan, his fists clenched. Then walked to Ino shoving an open Magazine to her hand.

Ino stared at him, then at the magazine.

"Kisame, I'm sorry but you need to get off the set." Masashi spoke from his chair.

Kisame looked back towards Masashi Kishimoto, and forced himself to respectively answer. "Hold on, I'll leave right now." He turned back to Ino.

"READ IT OUTLOUD!"

Ino stared at him and began to read

"Enrique Penanieto, president of Mexico says 'All children should go, and stay in school, education is the end of pover…"

Kisame snatched the magazine away from Ino, and flipped the paper around. He pointed at a picture of a guy, and a girl facing each other, about to kiss.

Inos mouth dropped.

Kisame nodded. "Go on read it."

"Hey Asshole," Hidan began to walk towards Kisame, and Ino.

Kisame gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist harder, but didn't look back.

Five seconds passed and Hidan yelled out "Hey you fuckin def? I'm talking to you."

Shikamaru turned to Kakashi, "What's going on?"

Kakashi shrugged "something about a magazine…"

Kakuzu stared at Choji., "I don't know about you, but I'm going to the coffee table."

Masashi stood and walked towards Kisame "C'mon Kisame you guys could fix your problems later."

"Hey Fucker… Are you F-U-C-K-I-N D-E-F?"

Hidan stood on back of Kisame. Quoting his insults with his hands.

Kisame turned to face Hidan, fist clenched."Are you talking to me?" Kisame stared down at him.

Kakuzu stared at Shikamaru, then to Kakashi. "Ten Bucks on Kisame."

Kakashi laughed. "Fine, Ten on Hidan."

Ino stared at the two older guys in front of her, and swallowed hard.

"Please both of you stop," Ino stood in between both of them.

Kakuzu grabbed a cup of warm coffee, and stood watching the arguing men. Followed by Kakashi, and Shikamaru.

Hidan smiled cockily, "Yes I'm talking to you, who else?"

Masashi reached the both men, "you two stop."

Hidan lifted a hand. "Hold on Kishi."

_**I'm going to leave it like this, reason I want to know if people like my story so far… so review if you like! P.s the chapters are different days,unless I leave it like this one, every chapter is like a next day, to not get anyone confused, my cousin said she was confused so yeah that's why I'm saying this. Ok Take Care… lots of love Once More… XHidanXInoX**_


	4. Tough Day

_**Hey There! XHidanXInoX Here! Here's the new chapter, I'm Verrrrryyyy, very sorry for the delay! ALSO DISCLAMER... i don't own Naruto... :(**_

* * *

Hidan lifted a hand. "Hold on Kishi."

Ino Held Kisames' arms, "Come on Kisame, I'll explain everything. Just, PLEASE, don't do anything stupid!"

Masashi stared at Kisame. "Kisame, she's right stop this right now, you two WORK together."

Hidan narrowed his eyes, "Kishi… You don't think I can take him, do you?!"

Kisame snorted out rudely, gently pushing the little petite blond to a side.

"You really think YOU can take me down?"

Ino shivered, and put herself in between the two older men once more. "Please, Hidan, I beg, stop this!"

"Here Kishi," He handed Ino to Masashi like if she was a little girl.

Kisame snapped, his face turning purple. "Don't touch her… PRICK."

Hidan closed his eyes in anger, he didn't like the comment.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

Kisame gave Hidan a wide grin. "You heard me."

Ino drove her body into Kisame, plead`` in her eyes.

All of Hidans emotions went wild, jealousy, anger, and frustration.

Kisame stared at her. Then glanced at Hidan, a grin of victory was on his face.

The six-foot man pointed at Hidan. "Stay away from her… Cause next time I won't hold back."

Hidan gritted his teeth, FUCK! SHE STILL WANTS THAT SON OF A BITCH.

He glanced at Ino, his EGO was hurt, it seemed wrong to him, how could she choose a BLUE GUY over HIM?

Hidan turned to walk away, he wasn't afraid of Kisame, but the thought of hurting the man that the blond, seemed to, love, seemed wrong to him. He couldn't hurt her that way; his head was in constant thought, why do I feel like this? I just want to fuck her and leave, why do I not want to hurt her? I…

_**(Yes that's all he really wanted, what a meanie!)**_

He shook his head. I feel like shit…

He exited the scenario, walking into a room. He changed his clothes and headed out to the parking lot.

His head was aching, and his fists were warm. This is the shittiest day ever…

Hidan walked into a cheap looking bar. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by a prostitute.

"Hey there honey… Wanna have a good time?"

He made a disgusted face. Her hair was awfully bleached, her toe nails were long, and her clothes didn't fit properly; although the clothes were most likely on purpose.

"Not now… thanks."

Hidan walked and sat in front of the bar tender.

The tender turned and faced the silver headed man.

"Tough day…?"

Hidan grabbed his head, with both of his hands.

* * *

_**Well this chapter doesn't have much action… but the next one will! Promise! Mk so I hope you all enjoyed this, very short, chapter… Sorry but promise it will get good! Take care! XHidanXInoX**_


	5. Drinking Everclear

_**Hi there XHidanXInoX here! I hope you guys like this Ch. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

The tender turned and faced the silver headed man.

"Tough day…?"

Hidan grabbed his head, with both of his hands.

The silver headed man lifted his face to the tender. Holy Shit! Is that a fuckin guy?

Hidan looked around, despair in his eyes, am I in a fuckin Gay Bar? Fuckin A!

"You want something to drink, boy?" the woman like tender stared at him, holding a glass on the table.

Hidan stood immediately, not wanting the man to get too close.

"Am I in a fuckin gay bar!?"

The man laughed, throwing his head back a little too hard.

His eyes reached Hidans face, "No, now are you gonna sit there, or order something boy?"

Hidan scratched his head, and sat. "Gimme the heaviest thing you got…"

The tender looked around brows furrowed, and walked away. He snuck to a little locker he had, hanging by a wooden stool. He opened it with caution; He looked back at Hidan holding some silver keys, the smile on the guy made Hidan feel awkward.

The silver headed man stared at the tender, and looked around, with a confused look in his eyes. What the fuck?

The tender stuffed a bottle under his jacket. "I'll sell this to you boy, if you lead me to your car."

Hidan stood now red, with rage, "you FUCKIN Faggot! I ain't going anywhere with you!"

The tender leaned over, and grabbed Hidans leathered shoulder.

"Listen," the man looked around and whispered to him. "This is heavy stuff! In some areas this is illegal boy!"

Hidan shook himself free, "Then, why the fuck do you want to go out to my car?"

Hidan scratched the back of his silver head. Realizing why he just told him, what he had.

"How much for the damn bottle then?"

The man smiled, "It's only 1,334¥."

Hidan reached for his wallet. "Fuck then what's the big Fuzz over it?"

The tender took the money and shooed the silver headed man away. "Be out in a sec, wait for me outside of your car."

Hidan walked to the exit, being cautious when the prostitute that greeted him, took a step to follow him.

She smiled and embraced his neck from the back. His eyes widened, for a moment he thought it was the tender, but when he looked back, he saw the terribly bleached hair, and those bloodshot eyes.

His hands reached for hers, viciously tearing her hands from his neck, and turned to look at her. He again reached for his wallet, and took out a 1000¥ bill.

"Here, take it, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She smiled, revealing yellow stained teeth. "Thank you sweetie!"

He shook his head, and walked away, pilling on his jacket, to lessen the wrinkles she had caused.

XDXDXDXD

He leaned on his motorcycle. It had been 30 min since he had paid the bottle; he was beginning to think that the man had ripped him off.

Hidan shook his head, mounting the Davidson. He settled comfortably, Well I'm not getting drunk tonight.

As soon as he started the cycle, the man stepped out of the bar. His head turned from right to left. Then he settled on the cycle, and walked to it.

A smile was set on the tender, "Drink this at home." Then he left.

Hidan stuffed the bottle inside his leather jacket, and rode off, not bothering to even think of what the tender said, he didn't care he just wanted to get wasted.

XDXDXDXD

At a red light, he took out the bottle and stared at it for a moment, Hmmm… Everclear?

He looked at the light post, why haven't I heard of this brand?

He shook off the idea, and drove off not caring, that the light was still on red.

He stopped at a park, not caring it was already late. He dismounted the bike and led himself to a bench. He plopped down on the bench and pulled the bottle out.

He quickly opened it, and gulped a good part, leaving the bottle a bit above half.

Hidan lowered the bottle. His eyes went weary, and his face scrunched. "FUCK! THIS SHIT IS A LOAD!"

He laughed uncontrollably, and talked to himself for about an hour.

He hid the tears from himself, holding his hand to his eyes. "Ino! Why!? What the fuck is wrong with me!? Hmmm!? I'm twice as..." He stood legs wobbly. "A man as that old Fart is!"

His legs began to drag him toward his bike, gulping down more Everclear.

Once settled in his cycle, he took out his cell phone, and began to push the green button. Fuckin shit! Come on! Turn on! He stared at the cycle and damned it for not turning on.

His finger pressed hard on the green button, making his thumb turn white.

A dog passed by and stopped, staring at him. Hidan turned to the dog. "What the fuck do you want?"  
He turned to his phone and noticed it wasn't the correct item.

He finally realized what he was doing to his poor phone, and reached for the keys.

The cycle finally went on. He made the wheels cry loudly, leaving a puff of smoke for the dog.

The silver head, laughed like a psycho, screaming and kicking a few cars that he passed by.

He entered an alley, and rushed, not bothering to steer at all, he just went directly straight, almost hitting a dumpster, and running over some homeless men

He sped through not bothering to steer at all. Until the alley came to an end, he could see the street lights ahead, and stopped.

The Davidson came to a stop, as it slowly appeared to the public.

A six foot blue man caught Hidans attention, What are you doing out this late at night? He stared at his wrist watch; 10:12.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, and there ahead, in a glowing, or so he saw, parlor, stood Kisame, the blondes beloved. Though as it seemed he was on a date, Kisame was holding a woman, but not a blonde instead he was holding a red headed woman. His arms were encircling her waist, and his lips were devouring her face. "Fuck, Blondie's" he burped. "Going to be devastated." He took out his harassed Droid, and snapped a couple of pictures, of Kisame, the cheater, and _Inos Manager?_

Hidan made for the pedal, and drove off once again, and after about 10 min, of careless driving, he stopped to think

"Ok now where does she live?"

As if the almighty was watching over his drunk self; He looked to his left and his eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe it, there in the block away distance, driving a purple Volkswagen Beetle, was said blonde.

His face gleamed. Ha-ha, I can't wait to show her these pictures! Though she'll be sad, His face lightened up now all I have to do is follow her home.

_**Ok so I really hope everyone will like this ch! I enjoyed writing it! Ok well take care! XHidanXInoX, by the way I don't own any brands I mentioned here… KK? Alrighty R&R? XHidanXInoX! XoXo**_


	6. Im Not Even Dating Him!

_**Mk… so here's the next ch! I hope you all enjoy! All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

The chase was on, as Hidan pulled up behind Ino; Wait if she sees me she won't go home… He checked his rear mirror and slowed down; I'll let this car pass me.

He slowed himself and placed a car behind, staying cautious, and following the only purple beetle.

He snatched his bottle from his leather jacket, and gulped down another good bunch, leaving only a fourth of intoxicating liquid in the bottle; his eyes never leaving the little car.

After 15 min of eyeing, the car finally stopped. Her hazard pointed to the left, his cycle came to a halt behind her, the other vehicle had minutes ago sped ahead of the two. Hidan stopped three feet from the purple car.

The little volts wagon continued on its path, Hidan having to stay behind, due to the constant passing cars. Shit this is taking forever! He finally managed to catch up.

The purple vehicle, stopped at a house, and slowly entered a garage.

She stopped in a big two story house. From Hidans drunk point of view, there was a big fence covering the front yard, a lot of flowers, and an evil looking dog. "Oh shit how am I going to…" He settled his keys in his pocket. "Jump that shit, and avoid that damn dog?"

He dismounted his cycle, and stumbled into a garbage can, his eyes narrowed, staring directly at the can. His left leg crossed over the can successfully, the other caught onto the top. Causing the silver headed man to fall flat on his chest. He stared at the broken bottle, damn shit, now what am I going to drink? It had shattered into a million little shards, injuring his left hand.

He stood, and wobbly walked over to the gates, blood dripping from his left hand. He jumped over the fence, not even noticing the blood he trailed behind; he successfully landed on his feet and continued to the door.

Hidan looked from right to left then sneaked his way to the entrance.

"Ino, open the door!" He banged his injured fist onto the door, splattering blood across the entry.

He took a step back and stared at the top room, hmm that's probably her room…

He wobbly walked back to the garden, and picked up two ring sized rocks.

"This will do…"

He stood and stared at the room again, that's usually the rooms' girls in movies sleep in; his hand flung the first rock with little effort, the rock was shot, missing the window by an inch, it ricochet and landed by his feet surrounded by grass.

"Shit…" His loud voice groaned in frustration, he really didn't want to throw the other rock; his body was way to low on get-up-and-go.

He threw the second rock in his hand, but this time with all his might.

A loud shattering sound startled the sleepy blonde, she had heard the previous clunk sound, but really who the hell could be so brave and break a window to talk!?

The angry blonde walked up to an un-shattered window and spied through it. The street lights caused enough light to be able to see a man picking up some of her garden pebbles; apparently the guy was determined.

Hidan stood and flung another rock. "INO, WE NEED TO TALK, COME OUT!"

The blonde hid herself behind a purple curtain, shivering when the clunk sound echoed; oh no it's probably Kisame… She glanced once more outside and stared at the tall man.

She shielded her eyes and resumed her hiding position; she pushed her pale locks behind her ear, she really did not want to talk to him at that hour. Last time he had been there; she had almost been leered into sleeping with him. Her parents' arrival had saved her virginity; they had heard the car-door slam which caused Kisame to dash out the windowpane. The man was old but, damn, he sure was a sweet talker.

Her frown faded and she exhaled, Ok Ino breath, he's your boyfriend, your much bigger and older boyfriend…

She scurried to the light switch and flicked her light on, then quickly switched it off, leaving the room. Great now he's going to know that I was up here…

Hidan narrowed his eyes, did the lights go on? Whatever… he flung another rock, this time tossing it over to her neighbors' house, earning a loud howl from a dog.

Ino ran quickly down the stairs and shifted for the door. The blonde leaned on her entrance for a few seconds, and breathed in deeply.

Hidans ears picked up the unlocking of the door, and he dropped his throwing position, he shifted his body towards the entrance.

Ino squeaked and opened the door slowly. Damn did the man know when her parents were out!

Hidan zombily walked towards the door, a smile showing on his face.

Ino opened the door to see a tall man limping towards her, her eyes widened and she quickly closed the door. The blonde protectively put her hands on the wall, her back leaning on the entrance. Wait was that Hidan?

Loud banging was on her door, she could feel the vibration of every hit on her back.

"Ino I already saw you… I know you're awake." His voice sounded abnormal, was he hurt? "Open the door, it's me Hidan… Remember? We work together… With Kishi."

He turned his head to the left, only to see her neighbors switching on the light and opening a window. Apparently it was an angry guy, who had heard Hidans constant yelling.

"Hey buddy!" The man living aside from Ino yelled out, earning a loud groan from the silver-head.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Hidan shifted his eyes at the man.

"People are trying to sleep! So shut up!"

The silver-headed man being drunk, and being Hidan; immediately stepped up, puffed out his chest, and straightened his back. "Fuckin come down here and fuckin make me, you god damn, piece of shit."

The man widened his eyes at the colorful language. He went inside his house and poked his head out with a white house phone. "I'm calling the cops!"

Hidan let out a loud laugh and stared at the man, "Yeah, cause you need the fuckin dip-shit cops to come and defend your pussy ass!"

At the offensive term the neighbor slammed the window, surprisingly not shattering it.

"You better…" Hidan turned back towards the door and, began to knock on it again. "Come on Ino… I know you're still standing there…"

He leaned his head on the door, and again looked to his left, this time seeing the man come through his front door, holding a baseball bat in his hands.

Fuckin A! "You think I'm scared of you?" He turned to face Inos neighbor.

Inos eyes widened, what's going on out there?

"I'm going to shove that baseball-bat up your ass."

Ino quickly opened the door to reveal her neighbor holding a bat ready to take a swing at Hidan.

Some more neighbors came out of their houses, to watch the spectacular.

Ino put herself in-front of the silver-headed man, and smiled sweetly at the man.  
"Hanzo please, calm down… We can talk this over."

Hidan pointed an accusing finger at the so called 'Hanzo'. "You bring out a weapon, because you need it. And still you won't win."

Ino turned herself to Hidan, she pointed in the direction of her house. "Go inside now!"

Hidan gritted his teeth and obeyed the small girl.

"I'm sorry Hanzo, please, he's drunk."

The neighbor put his stance down, and nodded. "Just don't marry that son-of-a-bitch Ino, I know his kind."

A vein popped out of her head, a sign of obvious rage. "I'm not even dating him… I don't know why he's here!"

Hanzo nodded. "You want me to go in with you, to see what that bastard wants?"  
"No thank you. I can handle it."

She waved a good-bye to her ex boyfriend and bid him a good-night.

She angrily marched to her front door, the last thing she wanted to be doing was talk to Hanzo, and seriously Hidan was not helping out the awkwardness of the moment.

She walked up to the front door, and stared at the drying blood. Her eyes went wide, for the hundredth time that night. Where had it come from? Her eyes darted inside her house, and a few droplets were on the ground, she ran inside her house, ignoring the Hidan slopped on her couch, and quickly came out cleaning the red liquid off the front door, and ground.

After all the scrubbing, she let herself in and locked the door behind her. She marched up to the silver-headed man, a finger in the air, her mouth about to let an angry comment come out. But instead slouched, the guy had fallen asleep.

She chuckled, well at-least my parents won't be back for a week. He could spend the night. She rushed upstairs, and skimmed through her closet; she pulled out a purple blanket, and ran back down stairs.

The blonde scanned the man, why was there a blood-stain on her couch? She eyed him, and then gasped what if he was in an accident? No then he wouldn't be all defensive…

She shook her head, the idiot was the one who had broken the glass a while ago, at first she thought it might have been a cat, or possibly a dog, but now that she scanned him thoroughly, and noted it was him.

But where in the world was the injury? His left hand reached up over his head, as he mumbled something about a horse.

Ino stood and went for her first-aid kit, that's where it is... With some disinfected tweezers, she began plucking out the little shards of glass, every now and then earning a groan from the sleeping man. She patched him up, and covered his hand with a bandage. She shook her head, the man may be cute, but damn was he dramatic!

* * *

_**Mk…so here's this chapter, I know it was kinda long I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to make up for the lack of updates on this fic. More drama coming on the next chapter, this one was a little slow, but it will pick up! Umm this Hanzo I used is an OC not the samurai guy that shows up. Ok I hope I am doing well on this fic, reviews are very, very acceptable! Take care - XHidanXInoX**_


	7. Phone

_**Hi there XHidanXInoX here! I'm sorry for the delay, I have a new job, and it takes up most of my time. I hope you all like this Ch. Disclaim all rights.**_

* * *

A delicate pale hand lifted, and settled on the white hotel phone.

"Inoichi…" the blonde woman shouted out holding the phone to her ear.

The wide, blonde, man entered the habitation, and turned to his wife.

"What? And do you have to scream like that?" His voice came out slightly irritated.

The blonde woman glanced at him for a mere second, and lifted the phone to him. His eyes settled on the item and then shifted to face her. "What?"

"Call Ino… Please, sweetie and tell her we've arrived, and that we're okay." She sighed slightly remembering how her daughter seemed to always freak-out when they were gone.

His hand outstretched to the white item, and nodded, he too knew what his daughter was like, and he also wanted to see how she was doing so far alone.

XDXDXD

Hidan tossed under the sheets, to the sound of an unbearable alarm. Fuck…

His hand outstretched when the blasted thing rang again, his hand looked around for the darn thing, sheets still over his head.

"Fuck, where is it?" His hazy voice came out muffled, from under the fabric on his face.

It rang again. SHIT, WHERE IS IT! He sat up violently, shoving the sheets away from his body.  
The grey head looked around still hazy from slumber, and stared around angrily for the damned device causing noise.

His gaze settled on a black house phone on the floor, he pointed an accusing finger at it, and picked it up. As soon as he did so, it stopped.

He stared at it menacingly, daring it to ring again; when it didn't, his eyes closed, and he lay back down on the spot he had been sleeping. He cozily snuggled in the purple sheets, and fell asleep again.

XDXDXD

Inoichi stared at the white phone, why was Ino not answering? He settled the phone in his lap for a minute, thinking of any reason for her not picking up. He shook his wrist and settled the watch to where it was visible to him, and his brows furrowed, it was seven A.M over where she was. Why wouldn't she be up and running yet? He set the phone in his hand again, and began punching in the memorized number.

"Did she answer?"

The blonde man shook his head at his wife, who was coming in from the restroom. Worry settled on his handsome features, as answering failed.

"Let me try again,"

XDXDXD

Again that dreaded noise was picked up by Hidans rest-full ears. WHAT THE FUCK!

He angrily shot up, and answered the phone. Fucking piece of shit, it better be important!

"What do you want!?"

A hazy, MALE, voice was picked up by the ears of Yamanaka Inoichi.

Inoichis' eyes narrowed, and looked at the green screen that was provided on the phone, did I dial incorrectly? His mind lingered elsewhere, not wanting to misunderstand the situation, and mistrust his daughter.

He settled the phone back in his ear. "Who is this?"

"Fuck, you call me, and then you go on and ask me who this is?" Hidan slightly laughed, then cringed. His hand shot up to hold the pain radiating from his skull. Fuck… Did I get that drunk?

His eyes stared at the bandaged hand that lay on his head. His right hand dropped the phone and his eyes darted the house. It was more than obvious he was not in his own home, and apparently, now obvious to the man who was on the line too.

A cute feminine voice was heard through a door, and it seemed to be getting louder.

His eyes darted immediately back to the black house phone. SHIT!

Hidans' head ached again, and his stomach betrayed him.

"What?" Inoichis' eyes widened as the sound of someone throwing up rang through the phone, reaching his ears.

Inos' eyes went wide as she stepped in to her living room. Her hand encircled her lower abdomen, as her eyes followed the liquid dripping out from Hidans mouth.

* * *

_**Ok this CH. Is very short, I apologize for that, but I have a new job, and it's very time consuming. I will make the story better, im sorry if this isn't what you have all been expecting. This chapter was slow I'll admit, and for the next one I PROMISE I will make it worth your while. We will have one of Inos' family member come in, and maybe a tall blue pillar too! Lol (Kisame) but that will all depend on you my sweets, if I get reviews! Ok XoXo, -Misses writing FanFics- XHidanXInoX**_


	8. O,O Kisame

_**XHXIX here, with another chapter to this fic, I hope all who read like. Once again sorry for the delay, (Disclaim all rights) Thank you all so much for the great reviews! Oh and sorry for any errors... :)**_

* * *

_Inos' eyes went wide as she stepped in to her living room. Her hand encircled her lower abdomen, as her eyes followed the liquid dripping out from Hidans mouth._

Hidans hazy body lifted, his hand wiping at the remaining vomit on his lips. "Fuck…"

Ino stood there watching the man; the fouls scent of his incident penetrated her nostrils. Her free hand lifted, and settled on her lips trying desperately to hold in her stomach from trashing out.

The silver-head held at his top, trying to hold back another threatening pulse of twinge.

"Shit, why did I drink so much…?" His voice came out low and weary.

"Hidan…" Ino stood there motionless, just staring at the guy. He looked terrible, his skin was pale, his hands were trembling, and his hair a mess.

His head slowly lifted, his eyes squinting, obviously trying not to irritate his headache. "Fuck…" He whispered trying desperately to dodge the menacing light. He looked up and he finally spotted the girl.

"Ino?"

How the fuck did I end up in _her _house? Did I drink that fuckin' much last night? His body lazily rolled back to the couch. This is not going to make much of a good impression on her.

"Hidan, are you alright?"

Ino stared at the man, slight concern written on her features.

The silver haired man's hand lifted and he settled it over his sight, his index finger wagging up and down.

"Would you like some Aspirin?" The pale actress said from her position.

His finger once more wagged up and down. The blonde slightly nodded and was on her was. She entered her kitchen, reached for a cabinet, pulled out a glass, and poured water, now to get the pills.

All the purple eyed man could hear, was the faint noises of glass clinging the table, which unfortunately, for him, was causing pulsing pain on his pretty head, with every little noise.

Footsteps came out, from where he assumed was the kitchen, and then he heard them rushing to what seemed stairs.

His head pounded with every gentile sound that was being produced by Inos light footsteps. Hidans brows knitted in pain, as he dug himself deeper into the couch. The pillows and sheets covering his form, why…?

Ino ran down from the bathroom, with two capsules of Aspirin in hand.

She turned for the glass of water, and finally walked towards the hidden Hidan. "Here you go Mr. Saotome."

A giggly smile reached her features as the man lifted himself immediately, to drink the pills. The desperation in his eyes is what amused Ino, not to mention his loud gulps he took. Wasn't this man so 'Bad Ass'?

Her mouth opened to talk but was utterly stopped by A loud ring came, that from the tile soaked by the throw up. Ino closed her eyes at the sight of her phone covered by heave, and turned to Hidan, who was already lying on the couch, most likely going to sleep, again.

XDXDXD

"What happened, Inoichi? Is Ino alright?"

Inoichis' face held anger, and disappointment. He shook his head and picked up the phone again. Before dialing again he turned to his wife, and bit his bottom lip angrily.

"What, what's going on Inoichi? Tell me!" The blonde woman asked concern on her features.

"Was there an answer!?"

A long pause was held by the man, his head in remembrance. A man… In his house, who was he? Why was he there with his chrysanthemum? Had Ino really betrayed his trust? Had she?

The blonde woman shook her husband's shoulder, what was going on, why was Inoichi in concentration.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The concerned mother shook her husband again.

Inoichi stared at her, and lifted his hands. Signalizing he was going to tell her. "I called, there was an answer…"

"Yes, and so what happened? Is my baby ok?" Fear penetrated the woman.

"A man is in the house… Tsunade…"

The honey eyed woman's eyes went wide, in horror and shock.

"What, what are…Did you dial the right number?" Inoichi nodded.

"Give me that!" She snatched the hotel phone from her husband's hands and punched in the number.

XDXDXD

Ino considered answering, but the phone covered in vomit, was so not appealing to her. Who was going o clean that up, Her?

She entered her supply closet, and began for the mop and her gloves… She was an actress, her parents were actors as well, but her father refused to hire anyone to come and help them clean. So unfortunately, she was the one who'd have to clean it.

She swayed around while she wiped, and cleaned, and moped. And finally Ino was done; she stared at the man, and couldn't help but burst out giggling.

The doorbell rang, bringing the blonde out of her flirty state. "Coming," She yelled after snatching off her gloves.

She walked over to the door, and twisted the knob. She opened the door, and her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Kisame… What are you doing here?" The scent of Kisames luscious cologne, mixed with leather, filled her nostrils. Oh how she loved that enchanting smell.

She pushed that mesmerizing thought, and stood at the door, not letting him get through.

"Well," His eyes darted to the ground. "Ino, I came here to apologize for yesterday."

Ino closed her eyes and nodded. She knew Kisame would be humble about the incident, unlike Hidan. But nonetheless, Kisame was the one who had barged in all angry and stuff. Hidan had actually just defended her.

"It's ok Kisame," She smiled at him, and moved the muscles from her mouth, causing her neck to slightly stretch.

A long pause was held, and Kisame just stood there, his hand scraping at the back of his head, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the silence.

Hidan grumbled, out a few words, unheard by Ino at the door, his eyes opening to the twisting and turning of his intestines, shit!

"So… Umm…" Kisame began, "can I come in?"

Hidan sat up at the couch rapidly, and held his hand to his mouth.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" He muffled out from behind his hand.

Ino's eyes widened, as Kisames brows knitted.

"Who's that?"

Ino turned pale, and bit her bottom lip. Oh lord what am I going to do? Please help me!

* * *

_**Another unexciting chapter, I know, but I hope you all liked it. Masashi Kishimoto will be appearing in, after the next one or two chapters, just in-case any of you are wondering if this is taking on a total different path. No they will still be acting. Yay Ino got another scene with Hidan, in Chikara, even though he tried to kill her, but whatever. It gave me more chapters to write about the series! LoL ok I'll leave you all be, and please R&R I love to read them reviews! Love you all! Yours truly XoXo -XHXIX**_


End file.
